SECRETS
by lovin.angel101
Summary: ITS YAOI AND ITS ABOUT ABOY THT FALLS IN LOVE WITH HIS MALE TEACHER. HOPE U LIKE


Have you ever had a secret that you couldn t tell anyone? Well I happen to be 15, in an all boy school, and in 9th grade. Well this is my story.  
It was a regular day with all of the boys roughhousing. I was, as usual, in the back of the room near the window. And as usual I was waiting for our teacher, Mr. Takahashi. I was more aches today because Mr. Takahashi told me last night, as he was tutoring me, that there was going to be a new student today. Mr. Takahashi is my tutor, teacher/Sensei; he lives right nest to me. Finally that high pitch tone witch singled that class has started. The door open and Mr. Takahashi walked in the classroom and wrote something on the blackboard. Then he turned around and said please welcome our new student Yuri Shindo, so please make him feel at home. All the students were silent.  
Mr. Takahashi told Yuri to sit at the desk next to me and told me to share my textbook with him till next period. I think it would be proper if I interfused myself to Yuri. "Hi I'm Misaki Akito and if you want me to I can show you around the school." At first he looked at me with a puzzled look, and after a minute you finally talked to me. "Hello. As you know I m Yuri Shindo. I would love to be shown around the school. Thanks for the offer "No Prob" class went by faster than it normally does. When class ended we had a 20 minute break so I decided to show Yuri around. Well Yuri it seems like we have every class together and lunch together. So it shouldn t be hard for you to find you way around. "So this means were friends right? I hope it does cause I like you, You re really kind. He smiled and when he did he s checks turned rosy red. "Yes were friends. Why wouldn t we be friends? Thanks for the compliment." The bell rang and Yuri and I ran as fast as we could to get back to Mr. Takahashi's classroom for math. As soon as we walked into Mr. Takahashi's room he scolded me and told me I should've kept better track of the time. He also said I shouldn t have been late and that I knew better. But he also said scene. I was showing Yuri around the school that was the only time that it could happened again. Yes Mr. Takahashi I m sorry it'll never happen again" I Promise. "He smiled and said I know it won t. Now you two go to your seats so we can start class. Ok? Yuri and I said yes at the same time and we chuckled on our way to out seats.  
The rest of the day went by normally. When school ended I had to go to work at the grocery store. On my way out of school grounds I heard someone calling me' I turned around and it was Yuri Misaki, are you going home? We can walk together! He finally caught up to me after a few seconds. "I m sorry" I can t I have to be to work at 4:00pm. It takes me 45 minutes to get there. I really wish I could.  
He looked so sad. I knew he really wanted to walk with me. How about this Friday or Sunday. We can hang out. Those days I don t have to work. His face went from sad little boy to a very happy one. "Really Misaki, I can? I'm so happy! He was smiling with all his beautiful white teeth showing. Thave to go but hers my cell number you can text me later 7 o clock, ok? I took my pen and took his hand and I wrote my number on it.  
I walked away and waved to Yuri. On my way to work I thought of what I could buy for dinner. liked curry and we haven t had that in a while. So I think that s what I ll make all I need is the carrots. I should mention that. is my teacher, neighbor, and turtor, insted of paying him I cook for him. It s really fun. That s my payment and I should also mention that before my father died he asked if he could watch over me incase anything happened to him. I had a chance to move in but there are 2 reasons why I didn t want to, 1 was that I didn t want to be a burden on him and I hate to be a berren. I'm a homo but I am what I am.  
When I got to work I saw Mr. Takahashi is blocked BMW out side the store. I hurried up and ran to the store doors, when I got into the store since I was talking with my boss, my bosses name is Mr. Asian though he's 34 he looks like a teenager with his thick black hair and slim body. I walked tore s the both of them and Mr. Takahasi turned to talk to me as well."Misaki" I asked Mr. Aki if you could get off an hour early because I have something for you. I also asked him if you could have tomorrow off as well and he agreed. OK? Didn t know how to reply but I gave it my beast shot. "Ok"! Thanks , and Mr. Aki oh ya scence you here why dont you pick up some carrots and i'll make curry tonight. face lit up bright red and filled up with joy like i knew it would.I chuckled.  
I got my work cloths on and the blue apron around my neck was cold. People where in and out of the storetil the last 10 minutes of my shift. told me that i could stop and wait for ,Finally he arrived ang i got into the car and we headed off. It only took 5 minuts by car so we were at the apartment building in no we got to the top floor i couldnt see senseis livingroom light one. When we got into the apartment i saw a box on the coffee table in the livingroom."Whats in the box"?He didnt answer,instead he went to the blue couch and sat down.I walked over and sat right next to him.I looked at him puzzled cuz i didnt know what was in the box.

"I'll go make dinner ok?" He didnt answer i got up abd headed for the kitchen and startedto make the smell begain to fill the apartment. Mr. Takahashi came over and bent over my shoulder"Let me taste it"? I want to see if its good he took my arm with the spoon in it and tool a bite. As usal i hit him across the head,and as useul i turned my head and another reason why i blushed. Its because i know his dark if any of the teachers found out he would be fired for shure.

It's that he's a homosexual like he would be fired because he works an all boys reason why i know this is because on the first day of school,I was going out of my apartment to head to school and i saw him. I saw and onther guy arguing then the other guy that had brown hair kissed sensei pashentally. Of course knowing sensei like i do know he punched the other left and as turned towords me i blushed abd ran past him,down the stairs to the first floor. I ran/jogged to school that day and i got to my when the bell rang he came in and he was my teacher.I was so shocked.  
After that day we became good friends and then he become my the payment of cooking for him. Well as i see it i have a big secret on my hands and another on that he dosent need to know.  
After we finished eating we headed into the livingroom and sat on the couch. Then he picked up the box and set ot on my lap gently. "So i can open it,what is it ."I looked at him puzzled. yes open it but dont tip it." When i opened it i was surprized it was a birthday cake."Is it your birthday??" If it was i totally forgot to get him a present."No its yours? Today is march 14th its your 16th birthdat i cant believe you forgot."  
As i thought about it i blushed to where my face turned pear red,and i started to cry.I cant believe you remembered my .Aki are you okay? I knew i should have asked you first damn it"NO NO NO I love it,I just cant believe you remembered! I put the cake down and hugged him tightly. I was crying for two reasions 1 he remembered and 2 I didn t feel alone anymore.  
My mom died of cancer and a week later my dad died in a shooting was a week before i told to watch over was about seven months ago.I felt so alone and i had no family from either side.  
After we ate the cake i headed to my apartment i instintly heard my door bell ring and when i opened the door it was sensei "Why are you here did i forget something? shook his head no"I forgot something your father asked that when you turn 16 that you could move in with me? It would be easyer cuz you could save money for you college. What do you say? I thought about it for a minute and if my father said that then i dont want to denie him UMMMM,okay but only if im not berdin on you and if my dad said bowed to each other and said our good nights.I went to my bed and fell asleep.  
The next morning my cell rang and woke me up,i got a text from sensei"Do you want to go somewhere after school?This is your other present."I thought to myself and thought how kind he was and desided i would go.I texted him back and said i would love to.I put my uniform that was all black except the white i headed out.  
When i got to school yuri was waiting for me."Yuri, were you waiting for me?He turned around to face me." Of course i wanted to get to know you better. He smiled. We headed tords the i knew it school was over and i ran to sensris .Takahashi came out of the building and i waved to him and he waved were do you want to go? I looked at and smiled.I wanna go to the trails for a hike. "Okay anywhere you want to go."  
On our way there we just asked how i was doing in my other classes and if yuri was doing we were almost there i asked a stupid stupid question "so what kind of men you like sensei" As i said that my face turned red and we got to the trail.I jumped out of the car and ran into the .Takasashai followed me. Msaki wait for me your going to get lost Misak " I found a tree and climbed it fast.I climbed so high i thought i could reach heavens floors.I looked down and sensei was right underneath the bottom of the tree."  
Misaki get down now or your going to fall"I didnt want to get down,To was to embarrast." NO i dont want to stay up here.I went to step down, i branch and i slipped.I fell halfway down the tree "Misaki said are you okay?let go of the branch.I'll catch you,I cant i'm scared. Tears came into my eyes and i started to lose my strengh in my hands and arms.I was shaking really bad and hard."Misaki said you trust me right, then let go and i'll catch you i promise " I trust you'" And as i said that i let go. It seemed like forever before I hit sensei s arms.

"Misaki see i cought you and your okay." He took me to his car and sat me down in the passengers seat."Misaki". I looked up."what is it sensei liked. Well i like guys that can trust me and ones that are my age witch is that means i dont get a chance with ya"Maybe when your 18 you might get a chance."Thanks sensei you saved my sorry little next day i moved in with him and started my regular reteen.


End file.
